gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Insurrection
billboard in GTA Vice City Stories. Note the lack of spacing or dashes on the "Turbo XRZ5 X-2" portion of the name.]] The Imponte Insurrection Turbo XRZ5 X-2 is a sports car advertised in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Description Much like Maibatsu vehicles advertised in 3D Universe, the Insurrection is not seen on the road, but is clearly featured on advertising; specifically, a billboard in Little Havana. Advertised as a powerful sports car, the radio ad is meant to appeal to men in midlife crisis. The car is stated to feature then state of the art accessories that have very little use performance-wise, and its full name parodies of the trend of using letters and numbers to denote car models. The V-8 engine and T-top feature suggest that its real life equivalent is the third-generation Pontiac Firebird. Indeed, the shape and form of the car as depicted on its billboard advertising is equivalent to a car of this variety, and even features pop-up lights, however the appearance and placement of them is closer to the ones seen on the 1986 Pontiac Fiero SE 2M6, which is what the door pillar and cladding seem to be taken from as well. The sloping front could be taken from either the Fiero SE 2M6, or the 1983 Mazda RX-7 Series 2, which is definitely where the fog lamps, rear end, and some of the trim were taken from, the tail lights, however, seem to be at least partially inspired by the 3rd Generation Camaro, and the lower half of the nosecone appears to be taken from the Toyota Supra Mark III. There also appears to be some small inspirations from the Nissan 240SX. The car's appearance marks the first time the Imponte name is used as a car brand in the GTA series. Radio ad transcript :Leisure. Rebellion. Insubordination. :Shift into the awesome reality with the Imponte Insurrection Turbo XRZ5 X-2. :For men more interested in 0-to-60 than 9-to-5. :Feel the pulse of the streets in this ultra turbo coupe. :It's a world-class turbocharged touring car, :where you're surrounded by the very latest in high-tech technological wizardry. :Like an overhead digital clock, remote control mirrors, :and electronic ashing device for your cigarette. '' :''Plus, a genuine pleather-wrapped steering wheel, :so you know what you're gripping. :Visit the new definition of freedom and luxury with the :Imponte Insurrection Turbo XRZ5 X-2. :Take out the T-tops, put them in the trunk, step on the gas, :and hear the throaty roar of the V-8 screaming under the hood. :(revving) :Yeah. Give it to her. She wants it. '' :(backfires)'' :The Imponte Insurrection Turbo XRZ5 X-2. :Isn't it time you outperformed the competition, and came first? Trivia *It's possible that the Insurrection was a beta car that was removed from the game before release. See Also * Other similarly obscure vehicles: ** Monstrosity ** Thunder ** Womb *Vehicles also based on the third generation GM F platform: ** Buffalo (GTA SA) ** Ruiner (GTA IV) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Imponte Category:Unseen Vehicles pl:Insurrection Turbo XRZ5 X-2 de:Insurrection Turbo XRZ5X-2 (VCS) es:Insurrection Turbo XRZ5X2